Fallen Angel falls for The Vampire
by carinaandreia
Summary: Evangeline look like any other girl in her work, she work for a journal and is loved by her friends and family, she lives all alone but spends more time with her older brother than she can tell. But she is actually something else, something that anyone know not even her but she will soon find out when she meets a guy that will change her life completely.


**Note: **This story will have many flash backs especially with Evangeline, so you people can understand better her story, still I don't know if I will do the same to Vlad but just in case I will let here that this isn't a spoiler free story, thanks and enjoy. :D

**_Heaven - 657_**

"Eva, darling, my perfect child come let me tell you one of my many stories." Michael, the Archangel said to this new angel in Heaven, the one that he had create himself, he believed in that young girl with his life, she had long dark hair and blue eyes, they were bright than anything else that Michael had ever seen in his life, and even knowing he was the one to bring her to life after she entered heaven like many other souls he never looked at her as his child even if he called her that way. Evangeline had a smiled that that went from one ear to the other, she felt happy when she was around Michael and being her the new angel they took a lot of time on her to prepare her for what she was meant to do. Michael wanted Evangeline to be a guardian angel whenever she was ready, he trusted her and was sure that she would be able to resist all the human temptation that so many of her brothers didn't resist and for that matter fall to Earth and other straight to Hell.

"Sure Michael tell me about it." She said with her angelical voice while she sat next to Michael and stood there for hours listening to his stories and how he was meant to keep Heaven in the right place while good was gone, of course Evangeline wondered if she would ever be able to see good in her life, if she would have the pleasure to meet him. Eva didn't remember much about her human life since when Michael made her an angel he made sure to erase all the memories that she had so now she didn't know anything but for sure she had done some good to be chosen for this, to be this person.

**_Earth – 1462_**

"I'm so sorry I didn't saw where I was going, please forgive me." Evangeline said to the man standing right in front of her, he was a perfect man, black hair and greenish eyes, just a normal human but to her eyes he was perfect and she had only laid eyes on him in that moment, it was like he had never seen someone like him before. It was almost like magic.

"It's ok milady, are you lost?" The man asked Evangeline, she took a while to answer him, like she had lost her words it had never happen to her and she shouldn't be standing there like that, she was an angel and shouldn't fell those type of things, she had a mission find the human she needed to protect.

"No I'm not, I know where I'm going but thank you sir, and I'm sorry once again." Evangeline finally said turning her back to the man.

"My name his Vlad and yours?"

"I don't have a name." She said leaving, just disappearing into the air, she couldn't let humans get in her head and that was what she did that day, she left that man in the middle of the woods without telling him her name and leaving to find the other demon that needed her protection.

**_Earth - 2014_**

Was 6 in the morning and Evangeline was already up getting ready for her first day one her new job, she was finally accepted as a reporter on the local newspaper, she had worked for it her whole life and now that she got it she could barely believe it. First thing she did was take a shower a long one so she would at least try to shake those nerves away. All she needed to do was writing about all the horrible deaths that happen in that town, it can sound unreal or even heartless, but those deaths never bother Evangeline that much, she was never scared about them and she was never afraid of digging into the matter, all she wanted to do was of course write something that gets people interested in her stories.

When she got out of the shower she was able to finally listen to her cellphone that had been rigging for at least half an hour, she had to run to catch whoever was in the other line, of course it was her mother. The woman always worried to much about Eva and she always tried to keep a closer look on her even when she left the house to live by herself.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Eva asked once she picked up the phone and sat on the edge of her bed ready to listen her mother's good morning speech.

"Hello my sweet heart, did I wake you up? Just called to see if you were ok and to wish you good luck on your first day in work." Juliet said to her daughter, she had no doubts that the girl would do just fine, she was beautiful, almost like an angel would be, she would say she was one if she didn't gave birth to that girl herself.

"Thank you mom, and no you didn't wake me up, I was just getting ready for work." Eva said with a smile on her face while she spook, she didn't know what about her mother made her this happy but she was glad to have someone like her in her life.

"Oh ok darling, I will let you do what you need to do, call me letter to tell me the news ok?"

"Yes mom I will don't worry, bye bye I love you." Evangeline said while she hangs up the call still in time to hear her mother say that she loved her as well.

8 in the morning and Evangeline was ready to leave her place to start a new adventure still she couldn't go without eating something and since it was such a special day she decide to have breakfast on her favorite coffee shop and so that was what she did.

**P.S ;** Next Chapter I will probably do a few of Vlad instead of Eva so I don't know if it will be like this one but tell me your thought please.!


End file.
